


Hardboiled Crocker

by lifeofgesture



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fanart, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofgesture/pseuds/lifeofgesture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a balmy night ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardboiled Crocker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsinhay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinhay/gifts).



  



End file.
